She's A Sloan
by AlegraBauman
Summary: What happens when Mark's little sister, Nikki, arrives at Grey Sloan? Can she be the glue to stick Callie and Arizona back together? And what antics will she get up to? Mark's LITTLE sister she may be, but there's no arguing with the facts though: She's A Sloan, through and through. Callie X Arizona (There will be insight into Derek and Mark's past too)


She's A Sloan Chapter 1: A Family Resemblance

Four months after the storm, and things were finally looking up a little at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Meredith was still off service, but Derek had returned back to work, doing only elective surgeries, a month previous. Other than that, things were…okay. Callie and Arizona were back living together, after Arizona spending the best part of three months at Mark's old apartment following the Lauren incident. But slowly, things were being forgiven. Callie even empathized with Arizona to an extent. Bailey was back to her old self, trying to keep things together, and with her partner in crime Webber, whom she had long since forgiven.

It was a particularly blustery Friday evening that the hospital was hit with a substantially different atmosphere though. One of excitement, a little mystery, and packed with charm

* * *

The sounds of two sets of heels clicked confidently along the hard floors of Grey Sloan, an elegant and even stride to each of their steps. Nurses peered up from charts curiously, catching the back of two sets of thick black hair, straight and sleek, bouncing out of view. They'd cast a glance to one another, followed by an unsatisfied shrug.

"It's this way" one of the dark haired beauties chimed happily.

They rounded a corner, landing outside the conference room. Inside Jackson Avery clicked idly at his laptop, occasionally rubbing his hand over his mouth.

"God, he's a lot cuter than I remember" the other voice husked, peaking in through the window

"Mmm, total hottie" the first replied, moving to get a better view.

They offered each other a charming raise of the eyebrow, and a smile before tapping gently on the door and entering.

Jackson looked up with a pleasant smile, rising from his seat.

"Nikki, Amelia!" he greeted, stepping over to shake their hands.

"Well well, Jackson do you always look impossibly better the next time a person sees you, or is my memory going funny?" Nikki charmed, holding his hand a little longer than needed. Amelia rolled her eyes, while Jackson gave a short laugh and bowed his head.

Shaking Jackson's hand, Amelia remarked bluntly "I'd flirt with you too, except my brother would probably kick your ass, which isn't much use considering how this whole hospital works now with the whole- board- thing" Amelia gestured awkwardly at the last part, before giving up.

"No yeah, s'probably for the best" Jackson laughed awkwardly. "Please, take a seat" they both did. "Can I get you ladies some coffee, or anything?"

"Nah am good" Nikki replied smiling at him brightly.

"Yeah me too" Amelia shrugged with a smile.

"Alright, let's get to it" Jackson began.

* * *

Callie and Arizona stood silently at the nurse's station, a small gap between them, but arms close to toughing. The both scribbled hurriedly away scribbling at a pile of charts that seemed to grow taller the more you looked at it... Giving a frustrated huff, Callie threw her pen down somewhat impatiently. Arizona looked to her with a slight, almost shy, amused smile.

"Gah, I don't know why the stupid interns had to go to a stupid conference leaving us with the stupid charts" she rambled, voice going a pitch higher towards the end of the sentence.

"Well it's not too bad Callie" Arizona offered quietly.

"I am an orthopedic surgeon, I am the best – I am not a pencil pusher!" Callie exclaimed gesturing wildly at the offending charts. Arizona bit her lip trying not to laugh. "It's not funny" Callie added, noticing her wife's failed attempts at concealment.

"Nope" Arizona unconvincingly agreed, looking back at her charts; smile growing slightly.

Callie raised an eyebrow and shook her head, though allowed a small smile. They went back to their silent scribbling for a few moments, the sound of a pair of heels clicking caught Callie's attention after a while however. She looked up and to the right with a curious expression, which quickly collapsed into a small smile.

"Nikki!" she called warmly.

Nikki looked up from her phone and smiled instantly upon seeing Callie.

"Callie" at the sound of her name, Callie's heart jumped a bit 'just like Mark' she thought fondly.

As they finally closed the distance, they embraced into a whole and tight hug. Arizona stood to the side, a small smile on her face as she observed the young woman hugging Callie. Eventually, they pulled apart, though kept hold of each others arms.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in town!"

"Spontaneous trip! I've been in LA for the last month with Amelia, and we decided to drive up to see everyone" Nikki shakes her phone slightly "I was just texting you" she gave a small laugh.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Callie almost cooed "Sofia misses her aunt Nikki"

"And aunt Nikki misses her little Sofi-star! Where is she anyway? Is she here? Can we go see her?" Nikki appeared to get more excited in her tone.

Callie gave a slight laugh "of course of course, she's in daycare" Callie paused for a second "but hey before that" she turned her body to face Arizona "you haven't probably met Arizona yet"

Nikki moved slightly to see the patiently waiting blonde. Arizona gave a shy smile, whereas Nikki checked her out almost too openly. Callie rolled her eyes slightly.

Stepping forward Nikki, eventually, met Arizona's now slightly unamused gaze.

"Damn, I mean, Mark said you were a fox- and Callie too, and I've seen you on Skype…but damn…Arizona….you are…wow" Nikki looked to Callie with a nod "nice job Torres" her voice was so 'Mark-like' Arizona couldn't help but laugh.

Callie turned to her now blushing wife with a soft smile "sorry honey, she's like Mark – but ten times worse"

Nikki gave a shrug and a smile. She looked Arizona in the eye for a few moments longer, her expression softening, and a sincerity gracing her features. She stepped closer to the blonde and lowered her voice slightly.

"How you doing anyway Arizona? I never got a chance to meet you. Is everything going great with the leg?" Nikki's voice, while light and caring, held a relaxed casualness to it.

In any other instance, Arizona hated talking about her leg, hated when people asked how she was, especially if she didn't know them. But in this instance, be it because of who Nikki was or the way Nikki was, Arizona was nothing but charmed- and incredibly grateful for the interest Nikki had taken in her. She gave a small smile before replying "I'm doing okay, the leg is good… there are so many options! Gets sore but I'm used to it now" Arizona couldn't help but grin slightly "thank you for asking though, that was very sweet"

Observing the interaction, Callie's eyebrows raised slightly in disbelief, but a smile graced her features all the same.

Nikki's phone beeped. "A shoot, I have to get back – listen I'm staying at a hotel in the city, I'll text you the details you should come over for dinner!"

Callie replied quickly, and excitedly "sound great!" Arizona nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Alright awesome" Nikki gave them both an excited smile and nod, before embracing them both in a double hug. She scurried off quickly after that.

Watching her walk away, Callie and Arizona smiled amusedly.

"She's…" Arizona began.

"She's a Sloan" Callie finished.

They shared a look, one of understanding and adoration. Arizona pecked Callie affectionately on the cheek.

"She wasn't wrong about you either" Callie added with a wink, before turning to her paperwork. Arizona laughed shyly before continuing with hers. They stood now, arms touching, and a warm, comfortable silence between them.

'She's a Sloan', Callie thought with a fond smile.


End file.
